One of Those Days (Damon X Reader)
by Jessica - of Loki's Army
Summary: Your life changed when you met Damon at a bar one night. Rated M for explicit content.
1. Chapter 1

bKey (You probably know all this but just in case):/b

_ = your name  
(f/c) = favourite colour

You had a bad day at work, it was only a part time job but the boss was piling you with more work every day, trying to balance that with your university work - mythology and folk lore - was turning you into a living zombie. If that wasn't enough you'd got news earlier today that one of your closest friends was killed, they said it was an animal attack. You shook your head sadly, it was a painful way to go.

Now, you were off to your favourite bar, admittedly it was the only bar in your area, a small village in south Wales, to drown your sorrows. You were only in the area to be close to your Mother and your Sister who were going through a rough patch, as soon as you graduated university in a couple it was off to Virginia, to a little town called Mystic Falls, a hotspot when it came to the things she was researching, alleged vampire attacks, witches, even werewolves, heaven on earth for someone like you.

You walked up to your usual spot by the counter and ordered a whiskey, double, it was just one of those days. Glancing around the rest of the room it looked like the usual, the same people as always, the same run down but cosy feel. It's a Tuesday night, quite busy for a week day, you knew you shouldn't have came here today, not with class early tomorrow but as you'd been thinking repeatedly for hours, it was one of those days. You looked sorrowfully at the seat to your right, that was where your friend Sally used to sit, late friend now... You found it hard to believe that there could have been an animal attack anywhere near here, nothing bad ever happened here, the police said it was an escaped mountain lion from a zoo not to far from here but you were sceptical - not that you said anything.

You were on your third, no fourth drink? You couldn't quite remember, when someone sat on the stool to your right.

"That seat's saved." You say, not looking up from the glass you're holding.

"Well aren't you a ball of happiness." A silky voice, belonging to the man sitting beside me replied sarcastically, guess he hadn't had the best of days either. As you looked up at him you widened your eyes, sitting in front of you was the human embodiment of perfection, with soft looking black hair, pale skin and a leather jacket, he looked familiar but you couldn't place him in your state.

"Whiskey please, double." The man, who looked to be in his early twenties requested, looking at what you were having. "Bad day?"

"What's it to you?" you replied sharply, gulping the rest of your drink in one go. Just as you were about to get up off your stool he grabs your arm - a little too tightly - jerking you backwards a little so you're staring directly at his green-grey eyes.

"Sit." He says simply. For some reason you find yourself complying. "Now tell me, how was your day?" Seriously, what was with this guy? You weren't going to open up to some stranger in a pub. Unfortunately your mouth wasn't registering that because you were already talking about what had turned out to be one of the worst days you could remember.

You end up having another drink, and then another - courtesy of the man you'd now learned was called Damon - you got talking about other stuff and before long you were getting out of his blue car and walking into his apartment. By now you're as far as someone can possibly be from sober, you know that in the morning you're going to regret everything but that was a problem for later. Now, the only thing on your mind was the sexy man in front of you.

As you both stumble through the door you fall against him, giggling at your clumsiness. Your hand falls to his chest and you look up at Damon full of lust, you see he's looking the same way back at you.

"_ if you keep looking at me like that I don't think we'll make it to the bedroom." Damon smirked. You practically melted hearing him talk, his voice husky made you want him right where he stood. You lean up and whisper into his ear, "Who needs beds?" Before he has a chance to reply his mouth is in yours and you're both kissing passionately, his soft, feverish lips against yours. You reach your hands up to his chest and start unbuttoning his shirt but getting impatient and just ripping it instead, you're in no mood for things to be gentle.

Damon seems to be more turned on by your hastiness, he lifts you and you wrap your legs around his hips as he carries you up to his bedroom, you're not really paying any attention as to where you're going, more so on the lines of his six pack you're running your fingers lightly across as you place butterfly kisses all over his neck, kissing a line from his shoulder up to his jaw. You bight his ear lightly and he moans.

"Someone got a ear fetish?" You giggle again. He places you on the bed with surprising gentleness and suddenly he's looming over you, eyes hooded and full of lust.

"Well, _, I think you've got far too much clothing on." Damon says huskily, brushing his hand against your inner thigh as he lifts the hem of flowery skater dress up to your waist. He plants kisses, starting at your ankle, up your ankle then on your thigh, all the while not taking his gaze away from you. Once he reaches the top of your thigh he carries on his trail up your stomach, kissing and sucking as he goes, pushing your dress up further. You lean forward slightly and pull the dress up and over your head along with your bra leaving you in your (f/c) panties and your cowboy boots - you were going for a hippy look that day.

"Your scent is intoxicating dear _." You shiver as you hear him say your name. You clumsily unbuckle Damon's belt and he kicks of his boxers and jeans in one go. You hastily take your panties off too, eager to entwine yourself with the perfection that is on top of you.

Your legs are now, again, wrapped around Damon's hips, pulling him closer to you. You're panting now, even more so when you see the considerably sized erection he has. There's no time to admire it because Damon's pushing you roughly towards the head of the bed, you yelp a little when your hit the headboard, Damon just looks at you and smirks. All of a sudden he's pushing his hard cock into you. You grab the sheets, balling your hands into fists as he thrusts deeply in and out of you. You're both moaning in pleasure.

"Oh yes, yes." You repeat, not capable of saying anything else, you brain is just thinking sex, sex, sex!

"Say my name." He says, you're more than happy to comply. His body is pressed against yours, both of you slick with sweat, your hair plastered against your forehead. You're in a state of ecstasy, back arched as you get closer and closer to orgasm.

As you came you cried out his name loudly, Damon came at the same time but instead of shouting your name he shouted "Katherine" before burrowing his head into the crook of your neck. It's that moment that it hits you, even through the mist of pleasure and haziness in your brain you hear alarm bells start to ring. In a matter of milliseconds a flood of thoughts crashed through your mind, just as the waves of pleasure were. Suddenly, you don't want to be near this man, don't want to be in bed with the perfection that is Damon... Damon Salvatore. You knew he'd looked familiar, that's because you'd been studying him in your folk lore class only the other day. The famous Salvatore brothers who kept on popping up in history, starting with the events in 1864, their tragic deaths along with... Along with a Katherine Pierce. Just the day before You had been looking at a picture of Damon, no wonder you recognised him!

This was very bad, you'd always hoped, dreamed that some of the myths you studied were true but they weren't, they couldn't be, they were just stories. My fears were confirmed as soon as I turned my head back to look at Damon, maybe he saw the recognition on my face, or maybe he was just going to do it anyway because his eyes suddenly changed and he opened his mouth to reveal long, pointed fangs. Next thing you know he's biting your neck and now the pleasure is giving way to the pain, you're screaming but you can't push him off, you know that, but you still try to in vain.

Just before you pass out you feel a cool and metallic liquid against your lips, you have no choice but to swallow it, you don't want to though. You hear a crack, then... Nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

A few months had now passed since that night. You'd learnt how to control your urges, it was hard, especially after realising your emotions were all over the place. You even managed to complete your degree, compelling people to give you their notes, hand in your papers, but it was hard. What was even harder was having to sit in your tiny apartment on graduation day knowing you couldn't wear that cap and gown and walk up to get your certificate, that a dingy letter through the post could even be comparable. You hated Damon, but that was all over now, all in the past. Now, you lived in the Mystic Falls boarding house, owned by a guy named Zack. Not the best of arrangements but it meant you could carry on with your research at one of the best places, though, mainly, it was in the hope you'd meet another vampire.

You hadn't actually met any vampires since the transformation, you had to go through everything alone. You had to do that first kill, it was terrifying, you hadn't even known you were in transformation, you had to deal with being locked away from everyone because suddenly, the sun burned your skin. It was horrible. It was hard. It was all Damon, perhaps if you ever ran into Damon again - which you didn't think would be any time soon - you would seek revenge, a compensation of sorts for what he put you through. If not, it would be nothing, for he would not be allowed to affect your life while he wasn't there, but in your heart you knew that was impossible, how could he not effect you every day of your life? He had turned you, every day you would be reminded of that, and in turn, him.

The sun had gone down hours before you reached the boarding house. You got your bags out of the trunk of the car and walked into a large living room. No one was there.

"Hello?" You asked, turning your head left, then right to see if anyone was there. When you heard no reply you walked further into the room. Just as you were about to sit on one of the two sofas you heard a woman greet you. You turned, smiling, to see who it was and widened your eyes in shock. This was the second person from your folklore studies that you had now met, this was Katherine Pierce, or Katerina Petrova as she used to be named in Bulgaria near on half a millennium ago.

"Katherine." You said, though it was closer to a whisper. Katherine walked forward, closer to you.

"It seems I must have quite the reputation. You know mine could I have the pleasure of knowing yours?" She said smoothly.

"[y/n]..." You replied, snapping yourself out of your state of shock, mixed with awe. "If you don't mind me asking, why are you here?" You knew you probably wouldn't get a reply, or at least not a useful one. Maybe this was just what you were looking for, another vampire, but was Katherine the right person? She seemed like a sneaky figure indeed, manipulative, a survivor.

"Why, checking in. I wouldn't stay here if I were you." Katherine advised.

"Why not?" You questioned, what was wrong with a simple boarding house.

"You do know who else lives here?"

"Yeah, Zack." You replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, but why was that a bad thing? Katherine chuckled.

"Damon Salvatore was here but a few days ago, and the mighty Stefan Salvatore resides here too." When you heard the word Damon you tensed up, you didn't think you'd have to see him for a long time and by then your anger would have either subsided or gotten to the point where you would have just had to kill him because it was bordering on obsession, you thought it would be the former, you were the type to hold grudges but not to give in to going out of your way to act our revenge.

"So you know one of them? Only which... You're a vampire, a newbie, so not Stefan, he wouldn't leave you like this. Must be Damon then." Katherine said, circling you, studying you as she thought aloud. Of course, she was right.

You went on that night to discuss a great many things but by the end of the night you had both come up with a plan. A plan that would involve them both taking Damon out of the picture yet the option of leaving Stefan alive, which, according to Katherine, was not a easy thing to do since the brothers had a close bond to each other. You weren't quite sure how things had got from the start of the conversation to the topic it was on by the end of it, to be honest you didn't care, the plan that was described was a cleverly thought out one, one that Katherine had obviously put a lot of thought into, the downside was it was very complicated and depended on a great many thing going how they wanted it too, but if the did things right they could be the masters of the puppets that were Damon and Stefan.

From what you'd heard Damon was the bad brother, Stefan the good one. But Stefan could also be worse when he became this ripper that could take out whole towns in one go. You didn't quite get that, yes that urge was there but you'd think a 150 year old vampire would have learnt how to stay in control by now, you had done it well enough and you'd only lived like this for a few months.

"Agreed?" Katherine asked, getting up and picking up the lighter of your two bags. You walked by her side picked up our other bag and your suitcase. Looking to her and nodding.

"Of course." You replied as you walked back over to your car, ready to drive to Katherine's apartment. You envisioned the chaos everything would cause, and you had to admit, it sounded thrilling.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warning:** Major character death.

You're so surprised at how naive Stefan and Damon can be, you've been watching them now for months, right up until now where their precious Elena has died.

"Run off a bridge, how ironic." You mocked, it was almost poetic, returning to die in the place she should have died long ago. Katherine's disappeared, a Klaus problem, her past was catching up to her quickly. However, you'd learnt from the best, she taught you a great many things, but the most important lessons were the ones she didn't tell you of, her mistakes, you would be sure not to follow in her footsteps.

Spending time with Katherine has changed you, for the better, you think. Katherine on the other hand, did not seem to have benefited from being in your presence, if anything she became even more naive that when you'd met her, she was a survivor though, you gave her that.

Katherine and you had been watching the group in Mystic Falls for quite a while now, waiting, learning. But Katherine, being Katherine, was foolish and ended up being confronted by the Salvatores, caught by them, stirring up a whole lot of trouble that was not fun to clean up. It's rather funny though that such an old vampire was nearly brought down by two youngsters, yes they were older than you but they were still youngsters nonetheless. She failed. That was not something you were going to do, you'd stayed hidden, it was actually quite surprising a newbie vampire like you had avoided being detected for so long.

Back to Elena - because everything always seemed to lead back to her, you'd learnt that much by now. She was dead! Hallelujah! That do-gooder bitch had really been getting on your nerves, you could see where the physical attraction might come from, and she would be pretty fun with her emotions turned off, but as a human? As a human, Elena was a sad excuse for a living being. It made you ashamed to have once called yourself a human. Even thinking the word disgusted you. Yup, Katherine had rubbed off on you.

Everyone was gathered around in the hospital, this was it, now was the time. Time for what? The confrontation! Time to get your own back on Damon, OTT style. And you were going to get an audience too!

Slowly, you walked out from the shadows at the end of the corridor, checking the stake was still securely in the pocket behind your back. It was. It didn't take long for them to notice you, and you couldn't see any hint of recognition of Damon's face. That bastard, turning you and not even remembering it the next morning! Oh, you were going to enjoy killing him very much.

Making sure to look in control, you stride confidently over to the group, knowing this made you look like a much older vampire than you were. There was confusion and wariness etched on their faces, if they were smart vampires they would have killed you on the spot because you were certainly giving off the 'I'm going to kill you all' vibes and you weren't even trying to hide it. You had two advantages as far as you could tell' a) surprise, and b) your reflexes, which were stupidly fast for a vampire your age, you were even faster than Katherine! What could you say? You'd always been speedy.

"Hello, remember me?" You asked in a half threatening manner. As expected you were met with looks of confusion. You sighed, pretending to be disappointed. "Well, I am surprised Damon, never told anyone of your little ventures in Britain?" You said with mock sweetness, cocking your head to one side slightly. This got Damon's attention, you could see that even when he was 'grieving' and full of anger there was still some attraction - purely physical - that he felt towards you, it was obvious, especially because you knew body language very well.

So you launched into your story, over exaggerating every possible detail to a certain extent, so it stayed believable but shocking nonetheless. It was funny to see all the varied expressions of the people around you, there was the disappointed look on Stefan's face, everyone knew how touchy Stefan was about feeding on humans, he had so many morals, they may have well just called him Saint Stefan. Caroline and Bonnie both had looks of disgust, though Caroline showed a hint of understanding, she probably didn't want to though, after all, Caroline was supposed to hate Damon, right? At least that's what Caroline told herself, there could easily be something more, from what you'd seen there had been something more not too long ago. What a disturbing thought that was, sweet little Caroline with a corrupted Damon, how poetic. Everyone else showed one of those three emotions; disappointment, disgust or understanding, such judgemental little people these were, how could Stefan feel so knowing how hard the urges of blood lust were, from what you'd heard he was one of the worst vampires of them all!

"...and now I will have my revenge." It was the perfect ending to your little story, or so you thought, a lovely little sentence that could make a fabulous quote in the future. Before anyone could even ask what you meant you moved forward, pulled the stake out from behind your back and plunged it deep into his chest. The look of surprise on Damon's face was priceless, yes, the sweet smell of revenge made the boring nights spent watching all worth it, all to finally get your wish. Damon had been the only reminder of that night, a tie that bound you to your mortal life, the only thing you needed to dispose of before you could move on and embrace life as a vampire. It looked like the death toll of tonight was going to go from one to two.

Whilst everyone stood there, gasping in shock, - though Bonnie actually looked a little relieved, no doubt she was glad this 'monster' was finally gone, though you thought she was supposed t o be more compassionate than that, you guessed that was Elena's job - Stefan moving to kneel beside his now dead brother.

Smiling sweetly you whispered quietly, only just loud enough for the vampires in the room to hear; "You deserved it." This was not only revenge for me, but revenge for all of Da m on's other victims, and undoubtedly there would have been a large list of people who had suffered because of Damon's actions.

People were starting to realise it would be best if they got you, that was your cue to leave. No doubt Katherine would be a little annoyed that you had gone and done the kill without her, but, hey, there was still everyone else left, even precious Stefan. You could see why Katherine had loved him so, he was cure, a kind person, but foolish regardless. You couldn't fix everyone's flaws.

You sped out of the room, twisting your daylight ring around your finger as you ran, soon the sun would rise and you would begin again. Your life would be better than before and you were going to be sure to enjoy every second.

Smiling at the thought you carried on your way, humming as you went.

THE END.


End file.
